<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guitar-guitar-guitar, come to my boudoir by helgatrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844021">Guitar-guitar-guitar, come to my boudoir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush'>helgatrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian &amp; Guirao RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Микелю кажется, что гитара - это такая же часть тела Фло, как, скажем, рука или нос. Иногда Микель Флорана к гитаре даже ревнует.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guitar-guitar-guitar, come to my boudoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда Микелю кажется, что гитара - это такая же часть тела Фло, как, скажем, рука или нос. Или даже мозг, потому что все серьезные вопросы он решает в обнимку с гладким деревянным корпусом, и, когда Микеле выходит в центр комнаты, которая заменяла им двоим гостиную и кабинет одновременно, и встаёт напротив Флорана, он не удивляется, видя, как Фло примеряет пальцы к грифу.<br/>- Я тут подумал, - говорит он, разглядывая пятна от кофе на журнальном столике, и слышит первый, ещё неуверенный аккорд. - Надо бы придумать, что мы будем делать на выходных, - Микеле старается не морщиться, слыша перебор струн, и чуть повышает голос, чтобы перекрыть музыку: - Последние выходные перед туром, ребята предлагали собраться.<br/>Он вздыхает и оставляет Флорана наедине с гитарой. Сейчас можно минут пять ничего не говорить, а, например, пойти, чай заварить, слушая, как под пальцами Фло зарождается мелодия, а потом, поставив на стол кружку, выслушать его гениальные предложения.<br/>В том, что они будут гениальными, Микеле не сомневается, ведь в мелодии проскальзывают мажорные всплески.</p><p>- И это твоя гениальная идея? - бубнит Микеле себе под нос, прячась под пестрым тряпичным зонтом от солнца. Они с Солалем занимают столик на террасе кафе, поглядывая сверху вниз на то, как на лужайке остальные играют в мяч.<br/>- Вполне гениальная, - Солаль касается краешком своего бокала с ледяным крошевом в апельсиновом соке стенки стакана Микеле. - Учитывая, что ты не смотришь ни на ноги Мелиссы, ни на короткую юбку Диан, ни на Маэву...<br/>- Уж на неё точно есть, кому посмотреть, - ворчит Микель и надевает на нос тёмные очки, чтобы Солаль не мог проследить его взгляд.<br/>- Кстати, ему действительно идут шорты, - пропустив подкол мимо ушей, говорит Солаль, и Микелю хочется вылить ему свой сок на голову,</p><p>Гитара идёт по кругу: Мерван, Солаль, Микель, Фло, снова Мерван, - и Микелю кажется, он замечает ревнивые нотки в голосе Флорана, когда он протягивает свой инструмент Мервану:<br/>- Следующий.<br/>Микель смотрит на божью коровку, ползущую по голой коленке Флорана, и ему хочется снять её мизинцем, но он мотает головой и поднимает руку:<br/>- А можно мне? - спрашивает он, протягивая руки к гитаре, и едва не роняет её, когда Флоран пожимает плечами и говорит:<br/>- Тебе - можно.</p><p>Микеле лежит на траве, глядя в небо сквозь темные очки, и ерошит пальцами траву. Мерван и Ямин утащили девочек играть в пляжный волейбол на площадке в нескольких метрах отсюда, и Микеле слышит звонкие удары по мячу и шуточки Ямина, наверняка, по поводу того, что юбка Диан задирается во время прыжков к сетке. Солаль, осторожно взяв Маэву под локоть, повёл её к киоску с мороженым, и Микель может не смотреть, чтобы точно знать, как Солаль улыбается, когда встрёпанные ветром волосы Маэвы щекочут ему лицо.<br/>А Флоран сидит рядом, дёргая струны гитары, и это - та самая причина, по которой Микеле не может спокойно следить за ползущими по небу облаками.<br/>Он выдёргивает из газона травинку и прикусывает её зубами, глядя, как подрагивает кисточка на её конце, и вслушиваясь в мелодию. Сейчас это Coldplay.<br/>Флоран всегда играет Coldplay, когда расстроен.<br/>- Что-то не так? - спрашивает Микеле, будто бы у неба, а не у сидящего рядом Фло, и тот не отвечает, но музыка плавно перетекает в что-то более спокойное, и Микеле улыбается. - Ты играешь это, когда тебе не очень хорошо, поэтому я и спросил.<br/>Флоран прижимает струны ладонью, и Микелю кажется, что он в этот момент очень пристально смотрит на него из-под козырька кепки.</p><p>Он растягивается на траве рядом с Микелем, и тот чувствует запах его сигарет совсем близко. Стоит только протянуть руку...<br/>Он и протягивает, но натыкается на гладкое лакированное дерево, отозвавшееся на его прикосновение недовольным гулом, и отдёргивает пальцы. Рыцари так в средние века клали меч между собой и дамой сердца, и Микель смеётся над этим сравнением, а гитара звенит снова, и Микель вздрагивает, когда Флоран сжимает его руку своей поверх гудящих струн.</p><p>Солаль удерживает Маэву за локоть и качает головой:<br/>- Подожди, - говорит он, кивая на облюбованное труппой место, и Маэва прикрывает рот ладонью.<br/>- Тебе не кажется, - начинает она неуверенно, - Не кажется, что между ними что-то есть?<br/>Солаль смотрит на неё с улыбкой и стирает след мороженого с её подбородка:<br/>- Ага, гитара, например...</p><p>Когда они возвращаются домой с ноющими от прогулки ногами и немного кружащимися от обилия свежего воздуха головами, Флоран первым же делом достаёт из чехла гитару и падает на диван, и Микеле чувствует непреодолимое желание разбить этот чёртов инструмент об угол стола, но сдерживается.<br/>- Кофе? - спрашивает он, и Флоран кивает. Уже на кухне Микеле соображает, что что-то было не так.<br/>Музыка.<br/>Это было что-то совсем не знакомое, не похожее ни на что, что Флоран играл раньше. Ни на что, что Микеле слышал раньше, если быть уж совсем честным.<br/>Он выключает только что зажженный газ, убирает турку на место и замирает в дверях:<br/>- Знаешь, - говорит он, когда Флоран ударяет по струнам в последний раз. - Мне никогда не признавались в любви музыкой.<br/>Он говорит это наугад, рискуя сегодня же собрать вещи и уехать из это мансарды в гостиницу, а потом долго объяснять Дову, почему Сальери действительно хочет отравить Моцарта прямо на сцене и желательно не бутафорским ядом, но то, как Флоран смущенно улыбается в ответ, показывает, что он угадал.</p><p>- Да убери ты её отсюда! - почти рычит Микеле, потирая ушибленный о гитару локоть, и Флоран успокаивающе целует его сжатые губы. Он смотрит снизу вверх с улыбкой, и Микеле кажется, он слышит что-то из Queen, когда Флоран с плохо скрытым ликованием в голосе уточняет:<br/>- Ты ревнуешь? - он смеётся, - Ревнуешь меня к гитаре?<br/>Микель ловит его слова губами, заставляя его замолчать, и всерьез думает о том, что этот проклятый инструмент нужно будет запереть на пару дней в шкафу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>